


Prinzessinnenkind

by DragomirPrincess



Series: Himeko - Szenen eines Lebens [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Deutsch | German, F/M, Minor Character Death, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: Nur eine einzige Nacht haben sie miteinander verbracht, doch neun Monate später muss sich Tsunade dem Ergebnis dieser Verbindung stellen, mitten in den Unruhen der Shinobi-Kriege bringt sie ein Kind zur Welt, das seine Eltern doch niemals kennen lernen wird.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Series: Himeko - Szenen eines Lebens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987000
Kudos: 3





	Prinzessinnenkind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinea/gifts).



„Tsunade-sama!“

Ich seufzte leise, bevor sie atemlos neben mir zu stehen kam: „Tsunade-sama, wo wollt ihr hin?“ Ich sah ihr nicht in die Augen, ich wusste, welche Enttäuschung darin liegen würde. „Wieso nehmt Ihr mich nicht-“  
“Das ist etwas, was ich alleine tun muss, Shizune.“ Meine Stimme war hart, aber ich hatte nicht die Kraft jetzt freundlich mit ihr umzugehen, auch wenn sie es verdient hätte.

„Es herrscht Krieg. Überall wird gekämpft! Ihr solltet nicht alleine gehen! Nehmt mich mit.“  
Als ob du mich beschützen könntest, hätte ich beinah gesagt, doch tat es nicht. Ich fühlte mich einfach zu schwach dafür. Das Genjutsu zehrte immer mehr an meinen Kräften und ich spürte es ab und an sogar flackern. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass ich ging und nicht einmal Shizune sollte davon erfahren. „Ich werde dich hier bald wieder abholen. Gib mir ein paar Tage. Gerade _weil_ Krieg herrscht.“  
Jetzt sah ich sie bittend an. Ich hatte doch noch Freundlichkeit zusammennehmen können, um sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

„Aber… was wenn Euch etwas passiert?“, warf sie schwach ein, doch ich lächelte nur. Ihre Sorge war wirklich rührend.  
“Wird es nicht. Ich werde in weniger als einer Woche hierher zurückkehren und dann brechen wir gemeinsam wieder auf.“ Ich war von diesem Gespräch bereits jetzt völlig erschöpft und ich musste doch heute noch ein ganzes Stück weit kommen. Sie sollte mich endlich gehen lassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie davon erfuhr, also musste ich es allein tun. Sie sollte weiter daran glauben, dass ich Dan über alles liebte - was ich ja auch tat! -, aber ich… ich hatte damals nichts Falsches getan.

Nur nebenbei bekam ich mit, dass Shizune mich gehen ließ und mir nachsah, während ich das Dorf, in dem wir uns derzeit aufhielten, verließ. Ich war in Gedanken bei dem entscheidenden Tag vor nun beinahe neun ganzen Monaten.

Ich würgte und hustete, stützte mich gegen die Wand, um nicht zu fallen. Mein Kopf schmerzte, während mein Körper sich des Alkohols auf diese Weise entledigte.  
Ein erneuter Übelskeitsschub überkam mich und ich würgte, als ich eine Hand auf meinem Rücken spürte. Sie war sanft, als sie über die angespannten Muskeln strich. Er musste nichts sagen, ich wusste bereits, wer mir Trost spendete und ich ließ es geschehen. Jiraiya war ein Idiot und pervers war er auch, aber keiner wusste so viel über meinen Schmerz, keiner konnte so gut verstehen, wie ich mich jetzt fühlte und ich war froh, dass er da war. Ich war sogar froh, dass er gleich einen schlechten Witz machen würde.

„Wow, Tsunade, deine Trinkgewohnheiten sind ja wirklich schlimmer als meine geworden.“ Er lachte, als er mir aufhalf und ich hob sogar beinahe die Mundwinkel. Dann drückte ich mich einfach gegen seine Brust und spürte, wie er seine Arme um mich legte. „Ich ertrage nicht noch einen Krieg, Jiraiya.“

Ich spürte, dass er nickte und ich ließ den Tränen freien Lauf, die ich den ganzen Abend versucht hatte in Alkohol zu ertränken. „Ich möchte niemanden mehr sterben sehen.“  
“Es gibt jetzt Iryonin auf dem Schlachtfeld“, sagte er leise und es beruhigte mich, auch wenn es natürlich auch die Bilder von Dans Tod wieder hervorholte. „Dafür hast du gesorgt.“  
Er wollte auch keinen Krieg und doch war er genauso unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun wie ich. Sarutobi-sensei wollte keinen Krieg, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Die Grenzgebiete waren so unsicher geworden, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Trotzdem wollte ich etwas ändern. Irgendwie. Nur damit niemand mehr sterben musste.

Ich klammerte mich an seinem Oberteil fest, wollte nie wieder loslassen, wollte einfach nur seine Wärme spüren, fror ich doch an der kalten Luft dieser Nacht.

„Wir haben keine Krieger mehr, Jiraiya. In diesem Krieg werden es Kinder sein, die sterben.“ Ich wollte an diesem Gedanken verzweifeln. „Sie werden Minatos Team in die Kriegszonen an unseren Grenzen schicken, Kinder, die erst wenige Jahre Shinobi sind, die kaum Kampferfahrung haben. Sie werden alle sterben. Wie Schlachtvieh.“ Meine Augen brannten. Ich konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Es war genau wie mit Nawaki. Ihre Geschwister, ihre Eltern. Eltern, die vielleicht niemals Shinobi waren, sie würden die Leichen ihrer Kinder ansehen müssen, entstellt und gestorben für die Leben anderer, die bereits so viel mehr davon gehabt hatten als diese Kinder jemals in der Lage gewesen wären. Ich wollte… ich konnte diesen Eltern nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich wollte nicht die stummen Anklagen darin lesen, dass ich ihre Leben nicht beschützen konnte, dass ich lebte und diese Kinder starben, denn ich wusste, dass sie recht hatten und doch war es mein Befehl diese Kinder als vollwertige Kämpfer anzusehen. Ich musste sie als solche ansehen. Ich konnte, nein, ich durfte sie nicht beschützen, wenn ich meine Mission erfüllen und mein Dorf beschützen wollte.

Jiraiya richtete keine tröstenden Worte an mich. Er wusste ebenso wie ich, dass wir es waren, die leben würden und nicht die jungen Genin und Chuunin, die an den Grenzen kämpfen würden. Und Jiraiya trafen ihre Tode noch härter als mich, er sehnte sich sosehr danach, dass endlich Frieden herrschte.

„Komm, lass uns reingehen, Tsunade.“

Ich ließ es geschehen. Es fühlte sich gut an, die Verantwortung abzugeben. Jiraiya war stärker als ich. Er konnte so viel mehr ertragen. Er konnte so viel besser mit Menschen umgehen. Er war immer der stärkste von uns dreien gewesen, auch wenn er in Trainingskämpfen immer verloren hatte. Jiraiya war auf eine ganz andere Weise stark. Er gab Menschen ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Er konnte mit den Schmerzen, die ihn trafen, besser umgehen und sein Alkoholkonsum, seine Spannerei, das alles war nichts gegen die Laster, denen ich verfallen war, um den Schmerz zu ertragen.

Ich hielt mich an ihm fest und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. War ich gelaufen? Ich war mir nicht sicher, vielleicht hatte er mich auch getragen. Ich wurde langsam etwas klarer im Kopf, als wir in die Wärme einer Wohnung traten. Seiner Wohnung.

Ich ließ mich von ihm auf einem Stuhl absetzen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und starrte auf die Dunkelheit vor meinen Augen. Mein Körper schmerzte, meine Seele noch mehr und ich war froh nicht allein zu sein.

Jiraiya stellte eine Tasse Tee vor mir ab und setzte sich dann mir gegenüber hin.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer das für dich ist. Ich will es auch aufhalten, aber wir haben alles dafür gegeben. Es gibt keine Lösung für diesen Konflikt.“

Ich wusste, dass ich mich in schweren Zeiten auf die Vernunft in ihm verlassen konnte, dass er dann ernst sein würde und mir beistand und ich lächelte ihn an, wenn auch kläglich, als ich die Teetasse nahm und mich daran wärmte.

Die Flüssigkeit tat meinem vom Alkohol ausgetrockneten Körper gut. Mein Hals, eben noch rau vom Sprechen, entspannte sich etwas und lange sah ich Jiraiya einfach nur an.

Er hatte in letzter Zeit wenig geschlafen, das sagten mir seine müden Augen. Er brauchte ebenso Nähe wie ich und ihm tat es ebenso gut wie mir, jetzt nicht allein zu sein.

„Hast du mit Minato darüber gesprochen?“

Er nickte, trank ebenfalls von seinem Tee. „Er macht sich Sorgen, aber er will es sein Team nicht spüren lassen. Kakashi wird wohl bald Jonin werden. Sie sind sehr stark, aber sie wissen nicht, was Krieg bedeutet.“

„Ich wünschte niemand würde das wissen müssen.“

Einige Zeit saßen wir einfach da und tranken den Tee. Wir sprachen kein Wort mehr, doch die Stille zwischen uns sprach ihren Teil.

Irgendwann stellte ich die leere Tasse ab. „Ich sollte gehen.“

Mein Verstand war ausgenüchtert, mein Körper erschöpft und mehr als diesen Trost konnte ich von Jiraiya nicht erwarten.

Ich stand auf und drehte mich von ihm weg. Ich würde nicht zurückblicken.

Als ich meine Schritte zur Tür wendete, fiel mein Blick auf die Alkoholflaschen, die sich am, im und rund um das Waschbecken türmten. Wenn ich genau darauf achtete, bemerkte ich jetzt sogar, dass es im Raum danach roch. Vielleicht traf es ihn sogar etwas mehr als ich vermutete.  
Ich stockte etwas in meiner Bewegung, zögerte, vielleicht aus Besorgnis. Konnte ich ihn so zurücklassen? Wollte ich das?

Gerade wollte ich mich zu ihm umdrehen, als seine Arme sich fest um meinen Körper schlangen und er mich an sich drückte: „Bitte geh nicht. Lass mich heute Nacht nicht allein, Hime.“

Er hatte seine Anrede für mich geändert und ich senkte den Blick unter seiner Berührung. Ich wusste, was das bedeutete, aber konnte ich das?

„Das forderst du jetzt von mir, wo ich doch den ganzen Tag an meinen Bruder und ihn gedacht habe?“ Ich versuchte zu lachen, aber es war nur ein klägliches Abbild eines solchen.

Mein Herz schmerzte.

„Ich fordere nichts von dir, Hime. Ich weiß nur, wie sehr du dich danach sehnst geliebt zu werden und wie sehr mich eben dieses Verlangen plagt. Ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, was ich fühle, aber nichts als Zurückweisung von dir bekommen. Ich konnte das immer mit einem Lächeln einstecken, aber heute möchte ich dich bitten, nicht verlangen, aber doch bitten, sei einmal ehrlich zu dem, was du dir ersehnst. Fühl dich nicht an Dinge gebunden, die nicht zurückkommen werden.“

Meine Unterlippe bebte, in mir zog sich alles zusammen und ich spürte das Brennen bevorstehender Tränen.

„Aber ich habe nur ihn geliebt, Jiraiya. Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Das wäre nicht fair dir gegenüber. Ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern, ohne dir Unrecht anzutun.“ Meine Finger zitterten, als ich seine Hände berührte, hin- und hergerissen zwischen richtig und falsch.

Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Kopfhaut. Seine Stimme war bedrückt von Trauer, als er sprach: „Ich verlange nicht von dir, meine Gefühle zu erwidern. Ich bitte dich, mir zu erlauben, dich zu lieben. So wie du es verdient hast, Hime, so wie er es getan hätte, hätte ihn der Tod dir nicht entrissen. Ich will, dass du glücklich sein kannst, dass du zumindest für eine Nacht, deinen Schmerz vergessen kannst.“

Ich strich über seine Hände, größer und rauer als meine und schob dann meine Finger zwischen seine, verschränkte sie sanft.

Es fühlte sich falsch an.

Es fühlte sich richtig an.

Ich hatte mich heute so einsam gefühlt und trotzdem tat es mir weh, ihm so weh zu tun.

„Erwarte keine Gefühle von-“

“Ich weiß. Das erwarte ich nicht.“

Er drehte meinen Körper in seinen Armen um und mein Blick traf auf von Trauer und unendlicher Wärme erfüllte Schwärze in seinen Augen. „Vertrau mir einfach und lass mich dich die Einsamkeit vergessen lassen.“ Dann küsste er mich und ich versank in der Wärme, die mich übermannte. Es war der letzte Moment gewesen, um Nein zu sagen, und ich hatte ihn davonziehen lassen.

Es war so egoistisch, aber ich wollte es so sehr. Ich wollte nicht auch nur eine Nacht länger allein sein, wenn die Todesahnung eines erneuten Shinobi-Weltkrieges so über uns schwebte.

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, vergrub sie in seinem Haar, drängte mich an seinen Körper. Es fühlte sich richtig an und Jiraiya wusste, was er tat. Wusste, wie er mich alles vergessen lassen konnte.

Seine Lippen waren warm, seine Zunge geschickt und seine Hände entlockten mir mit ihrem Drängen so leicht stöhnende Laute, dass ich daran zweifelte, ob sein Verhalten wirklich nur eine Show war oder er wirklich mit so vielen Frauen geschlafen hatte, wie er behauptete. Etwas in mir sträubte sich gegen diesen Gedanken, aber auch dieser viel zu schwere Gedanke wurde von Jiraiyas Zunge beflügelt und verscheucht, wie er es auch mit all den anderen düsteren Bildern tat.

Als er meine Lippen gehen ließ, war ich völlig außer Atem und zitterte beinahe in seinem Griff. Seine Finger schoben sich unter mein Oberteil, fuhren über die nackte Haut meines Bauches und raubten mir dabei völlig den Verstand. Jeder Gedanke an den bevorstehenden Krieg, an die vergangenen Kriege und daran, dass ich meinem Teamkollegen Unrecht tat, versank in den Untiefen meines Verstandes.

Es war in Ordnung, was ich hier tat. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Er schob den Stoff von meinem Körper, ohne dass ich es wirklich bemerkte, bis seine Lippen über die unbedeckte Haut strichen und mir Laute des Wohlgefallens entlockten.

Er bettete mich auf seinem Bett, sanft wie auch in jeder anderen Bewegung. Ich spürte in jeder seiner Gesten seine Liebe und mit jedem leisen „Hime“, das er mir ins Ohr flüsterte, löste sich der Knoten der Befangenheit in mir ein bisschen mehr auf und bevor ich mir versah klopfte mein Herz aus einem ganz anderen Grund, als der Erregung, die sich zwischen uns aufspannte. Ein Gefühl, das ich für lange Zeit zuvor einfach verdrängt–

So ein Unsinn. Das war der Punkt, an dem ich mein Schwelgen abrupt beendete. Gefühle. Liebe. Das alles war Unsinn, den ich mir einredete. In dieser Nacht war da nichts gewesen und da würde auch nie etwas sein.

Am Morgen war ich es gewesen, die gegangen war, und Jiraiya hatte mich nicht darauf angesprochen, bevor er zu einer weiteren langandauernden Mission aufgebrochen war. Er empfand etwas für mich, vielleicht liebte er mich auch wirklich, vielleicht hatte er es all die Jahre getan und es immer mit einem Lachen abgetan, vielleicht auch nicht. Diese Nacht war nur dafür da gewesen, um den Schmerz über den Krieg zu lindern, der uns so tief verletzte. Es war ein Austausch von Diensten gewesen, nichts weiter.

Niemals hatte ich mit dem gerechnet, was ich bald darauf feststellen musste.

Eine Nacht hatten wir so beieinander gelegen, eine Nacht hatte ich mich fallen gelassen. Eine Nacht ohne Bedeutung, bis sie plötzlich doch bedeutungsvoll wurde. In dieser Nacht war ein Kind entstanden, dessen Chakra mich wenige Wochen später über seine Existenz aufklärte.

Ich hätte es abtreiben können. Ich war eine Iryonin. Es hätte niemand je erfahren. Es war kein allzu schweres Jutsu. Nicht einmal Shizune hätte es bemerkt, auch wenn sie immer in meiner Nähe war.

Und ich hatte es wirklich tun wollen. Ein Kind…, ein Kind… Ich und ein Kind, das war so… so unglaublich bescheuert. Ich war eine spielsüchtige Alkoholikerin. Eine Kunoichi, die jederzeit in einem Kampf ihr Leben lassen könnte, wenn der Feind nur stark genug war und jetzt wuchs ein Kind in mir heran?

Wieso hatte ich es damals nicht getan? Ich hatte es mich oft gefragt in letzter Zeit und doch hatte ich nie an der Entscheidung gezweifelt. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach Skrupel ein Kind zu töten, das nichts für meine Achtlosigkeit in dieser Nacht konnte. Vielleicht hatte ich es auch nicht getan, weil ich wusste, dass Jiraiya mir das nicht verziehen hätte. Allein die Vorstellung, Jiraiya mit einem Kind auf dem Arm zu sehen, wie er breit grinste und so stolz aussah, sorgte dafür, dass sich etwas schmerzvoll in mir zusammenzog, wenn ich daran dachte, was ich gerade dabei war zu tun. Jiraiya konnte ich mir als Vater so viel besser vorstellen. Es war schön, sich einzureden, dass er seine ganzen Laster dafür abgelegt hätte… und dennoch hatte ich ihm nicht ein Wort davon erzählt. _Ich_ konnte einfach kein Kind aufziehen, auch nicht, wenn er es gekonnt hätte. Wir waren Shinobi. Durch und durch Shinobi, ich konnte kein Kind aufziehen und schon gar nicht, wenn ich dann jeden Tag den glücklichen Vater sah, der mit ihm spielte und dabei über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Und noch viel weniger hätte ich ertragen zu sehen, wie dieses Kind zum Shinobi heranwächst, nur um sein Leben dann in einem dieser sinnlosen Kriege zu geben!

Wütend ließ ich meine Faust gegen einen Baum knallen. Er wackelte nicht einmal. Stattdessen lehnte ich mich kraftlos dagegen und verschnaufte etwas. Ich hatte das Jutsu aufgehoben, um nicht noch mehr Chakra zu verlieren, doch auch ohne es war dieser Weg enorm anstrengend für den Körper einer Hochschwangeren. Die letzte Nacht hatte ich in einer kleinen Herberge am Straßenrand verbracht und dafür noch einmal kurz das Jutsu verwendet. Ich konnte diesen "Oh, Sie sind schwanger"–Quatsch absolut nicht ab. Jetzt, am zweiten Tag meiner Reise sollte ich mein Ziel bald erreichen.

Gerade als ich mich von dem Baum lösen wollte, passierte es das erste Mal. Ich spürte das erste Mal das Ziehen in meinem Bauch und ich musste mich doch etwas zusammennehmen, um nicht panisch zu werden, wusste ich doch genau, was dieses Ziehen war.  
Eigentlich hatte ich erwartete noch einen oder zwei Tage zu haben, bevor es soweit war, aber der Schmerz machte mir deutlich, dass ich mich damit anscheinend geirrt hatte. Trotzdem wusste ich auch, dass ich jetzt noch Zeit hatte. In Panik zu verfallen würde es nur schlimmer machen. Ich zwang mich ruhig zu bleiben. Das Ziehen war nur kurz und es sollte noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bevor die richtigen Wehen einsetzten.

Dennoch strich ich über meinen Bauch: "Lass dir noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Letztendlich hatte ich das Kind also nicht abgetrieben, das heranwachsende Chakra vor allen verhüllt und ein Genjutsu erzeugt, das auch die körperlichen Veränderungen verbarg. Ich hatte sogar aufgehört zu trinken, was Shizune beinahe verdächtig gemacht hätte, wenn die Situation nicht von dem drohenden Krieg so verdüstert gewesen wäre.

Sechs Monate lang blieben wir in Konoha als wäre nichts anders als zuvor, doch von Tag zu Tag wurde die Situation schlimmer. Es waren wohl die furchtbaren Ereignisse, die Minatos Team an der Tannabi-Brücke widerfuhren, die mich Konoha früher verlassen ließen als ich eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Nur begleitet von Shizune hatte ich kurz danach Konoha verlassen und streifte seitdem von Ort zu Ort.

Ich stieß mich wieder von dem Baum ab und setze meinen Weg fort, auch wenn meine Füße unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht schmerzten. Wie erwartet spürte ich für eine lange Zeit kein weiteres derartiges Ziehen. Die Abstände würden nur langsam kleiner werden und bevor sie nicht weniger als zehn Minuten voneinander entfernt waren, blieb mir noch Zeit, bis die Fruchtblase platzen würde.

Dennoch, die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Bäume brachen, wurden von Minute zu Minute goldener und ich wusste, dass sich der Tag seinem Ende entgegen neigte. Hatte ich die Strecke unterschätzt? Ich würde ihn Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn ich das Dorf nicht bald erreichte, denn mein Körper bedeutete mir immer stärker, dass der Zeitpunkt der Geburt näher rückte.

Mein Ziel war ein kleines Dorf, wenn es einen Namen wert gewesen war, hatte ich diesen bereits wieder vergessen, vielleicht trug es auch einfach keinen.

Warum ich genau zu diesem Ort strebte, um mein Kind dort zur Welt zu bringen? Vielleicht war es ein dummer Grund, aber die größte Angst, die mich während der Schwangerschaft gequält hatte, war die, dass das Kind Shinobi werden könnte, dass es in einem dieser sinnlosen Kriege ums Leben kam, dass ich zusehen musste, wie es starb. Deshalb hatte ich genau dieses Dorf gewählt, es war so klein, dass es hier nicht einmal Menschen gab, die den Titel Shinobi trugen. Einige konnten vielleicht ihr Chakra kontrollieren, um sich damit ihre alltäglichen Arbeiten zu erleichtern, aber mehr nicht. Kein Kind, das hier aufwuchs, würde zu einem Shinobi werden und diese Hoffnung beruhigte mich.

Als die Sonne gerade ihre letzten Strahlen aussandte und die Silhouetten der Bäume in Gold und Rot tauchte, als ich bereits daran zweifelte, es noch weiter zu schaffen und die Abstände immer kleiner, die Intensität immer stärker wurde, erwachte die Panik, die ich so gut zurückgedrängt hatte, wieder zum Leben. Das Dorf musste doch hier in der Nähe sein!

Sogar Zweifel erwachten in mir. Ich hätte Shizune mitnehmen sollen. Ich hätte sie einweihen sollen. Sie wusste, wie man ein Kind zur Welt brachte. Ich auch, aber allein, mitten auf einer schmalen Straße inmitten des Waldes waren wirklich nicht die besten Umstände für eine Geburt.

Die nächste Wehe – so konnte man das Ziehen jetzt eindeutig nennen – überraschte mich und ich keuchte auf. Ich taumelte etwas und hielt mich an einem Baum fest, um nicht zu fallen. Die andere Hand lag auf meinem Bauch, den das Kind eindeutig bald verlassen wollte.  
Ich fluchte laut. "Wundervoll, Tsunade, das hast du ja ganz toll gemacht. Und du, Balg, hättest dir auch gern einen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können!", zischte ich dann in die Dunkelheit.

Ich zwang mich weiterzugehen, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, immer weiter. Das Dorf musste doch hier sein…! Langsam packte mich Verzweiflung.

Ich konnte einen leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken, als die Kontraktionen wiedereinsetzten. Inzwischen schob ich mich nur noch von Baum zu Baum weiter, aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Es war gefährlich eine Schwangerschaft in dieser späten Phase zu beeinflussen, aber bevor ich mich hier hilflos den Wehen aussetzte und Infektionen aller Art riskierte, würde ich auch das tun.

Dann plötzlich sah ich die Lichter vor mir aufflammen.

Ich hatte es geschafft!

Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte ein letztes Mal, als ich auf den hölzernen Zaun zueilte. War der Ort gar nicht bewacht?, zuckte es durch meine Gedanken, doch dann sah ich wie jemand auf der hölzernen Palisade oder wohl eher auf dem sich dahinter befindlichen Wehrgang eine Laterne hob. "Wer ist da?"

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sich die Frage an mich richtete, aber ich antwortete kurzerhand: "Ich bekomme ein Kind." Ich legte sogar eine Spur Verzweiflung in meine Stimme. Niemand würde eine Frau aussperren, die ein Kind zur Welt brachte, das war mir klar.

Die Laterne verschwand und tauchte kurze Zeit später im Tor wieder auf. Ihr Licht fiel auf einen Mann, wohl eher ein Bauer oder Holzfäller als ein Soldat, aber bewaffnet. "Was bringt Sie hier her?"

Eine weitere schmerzhafte Wehe erfasste mich und als ich die Feuchtigkeit spürte, die sich um mich ausbreitete, ging es etwas mit mir durch, anstatt die arme verletzliche Frau zu mimen: "Ich meine: Ich kriege ein Kind, jetzt! Gerade in diesem Moment verdammt! Meine Fruchtblase ist gerade geplatzt, also tun sie mir den Gefallen und lassen mich hinein und treiben sie irgendjemandem auf, der mir dabei eine Hilfe sein könnte!" Ich hatte das Tor erreicht und sah den leichenblassen Mann noch eine Sekunde an, bevor er loslief und Gott sei Dank sehr schnell mit einem Mann und einer Frau zu mir zurückkehrte. Ich lehnte keuchend an den Holzpfeilern des Tores, der Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn und in diesem Moment begann ich bereits zu bereuen, dass ich dieses verdammte Kind zur Welt brachte. Geburten waren so eine undankbare Sache!

Diese These bestätigte sich mir überdeutlich, als ich auf einem Bett in irgendeinem Haus lag und unter Schmerzen keuchend und fluchend versuchte das Balg irgendwie dazu zu bringen, jetzt endlich meinen Körper zu verlassen, nachdem es doch vorhin noch so ungeduldig gewesen war. Die Frauen, die neben mir meinten, dass es half, mir immer wieder zu sagen, dass ich pressen musste, machten es auch nicht im geringsten besser und ich war froh, dass ich ihre Hände, die sie mir unterstützend hatten reichen wollen, abgewimmelt hatte, als ich unter einem lauten Schrei ein ganzes Stück aus dem Bett brach und darüber gar nicht richtig fassen konnte, dass eine weinende Babystimme auf meinen Schrei antwortete.

Die Frauen neben mir machten mir genau das aber deutlich klar, als sie im Chor schrien: "Sie haben es geschafft!" Wo kamen die überhaupt alle her? Das musste doch die gesamte weibliche Bevölkerung dieses Dorfes sein!

Die Frau, die mir wenige Minuten später, strahlend ein rotes, schreiendes Bündel entgegenstreckte, war keine Iryonin, soviel war klar. Vermutlich half sie bei allen Geburten in diesem Ort.

Einen Moment betrachtete ich das Kind beinahe angewidert und doch muss ich schlucken. Das war mein Kind. "Ihre Tochter", erklärte sie mir noch, als ich das Bündel griff. Es war so zart unter meinen Fingern. Ich hatte schon bei vielen Geburten geholfen, ich hatte viele Babys gehalten und doch war es in diesem Moment etwas völlig anderes, als mich dieses kleine Mädchen ansah. Die Haare auf ihrem Kopf waren hell und als ich in ihre Augen blickte, dachte ich für einen Moment, dass es Jiraiyas waren. Was natürlich völliger Unsinn war. Die Augenfarbe eines Kindes änderte sich nach der Geburt noch viel zu schnell, um irgendwem bei der Geburt ähnlich zu sehen.

Ich hörte die Frauen neben mir kaum, die mir wohl gratulierten oder was auch immer. Der kleine Körper in meinen Händen fesselte mich viel zu sehr an sich, als sie die kleinen Hände bewegte. Mein Herz klopfte laut in meiner Brust und in diesem Moment war es völlig klar: Dieses Kind war ein Kind der Liebe. Ich hatte es zur Welt gebracht, weil ich Jiraiya liebte.

"Sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen, wenn Sie können. Ich weiß natürlich, dass es immer ein enorm aufregendes Ereignis ist, das erste Mal das eigene Kind zu sehen, aber wir werden gut auf ihr Kind achtgeben. Es ist völlig gesund. Sie müssen sich überhaupt keine Sorgen machen." Ich ließ zu, dass sie mir das Kind abnahm, als ich plötzlich hörte, wie ein Stuhl zu Boden stürzte, und sah, wie eine stämmige, dunkelhaarige Frau aus dem Raum stürmte. War etwas passiert?

"Sie ist so garstig geworden." - "Gönnt keinem mehr, ein gesundes Kind." - "Dabei ist sie selbst schuld, dass Reika gestorben ist. Wir haben ihr doch alle gesagt, dass sie sich ausruhen soll." - "Sie sah ja von Anfang an kränklich aus." - "Ach, der drückt doch nur die angestaute Milch aufs Hirn! Habt ihr gehört, dass sie sich weigert, sich deshalb helfen zu lassen?" Die Frauen neben mir tuschelten abschätzig und ich runzelte etwas die Stirn über das Verhalten.

Diese Frau hatte ihr Kind verloren und weigerte sich jetzt, die Milchbildung abzubrechen?

Viele Frauen waren ja absolut begeistert davon, ihr Kind zu stillen, als ich es am Morgen das erste Mal tat, konnte ich das eindeutig nicht bestätigen. Okay, es linderte den Druck, aber sonst war es kein sonderlich reizvolles Gefühl.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass die Frauen dieses Dorfes anscheinend nicht sonderlich viel auf Privatsphäre gaben und daraus eine Art Show machten und mir Unmengen an Tipps geben wollten.

Am beliebtesten war aber natürlich die Frage nach dem Namen.

Am Nachmittag fragte mich einmal mehr jemand danach und völlig entnervt brannte eine Sicherung in mir durch: "So, sie hören mir jetzt mal alle zu! Ich will dieses Kind überhaupt nicht! Ich kann nicht mit Kindern umgehen und ich will auch keins haben! Der einzige Grund, dass ich es zur Welt gebracht habe ist, dass ich zu viele Menschen habe sterben sehen, um ein unschuldiges Geschöpf zu töten!" Stille herrschte um mich und ich war froh, dass das Kind im Nachbarraum schlief. Das ganze Gesülze über Kind der Liebe hatte ich ganz schnell wieder vergessen. Das war doch alles Schwachsinn. Ich wollte dieses Kind loswerden und dann… "Und wissen Sie, wonach mir gerade am meisten der Sinn steht?! Nach Sake und Glücksspiel!"

Als ich mich wütend auf dem Absatz umdrehte und aus dem Haus des Bürgermeisters, in dem ich hatte unterkommen können, stapfte, zuckte eine kleine Ader an meiner Schläfe gefährlich und ich hätte die Frau beinahe über den Haufen gerannt, die als einzige nichts von meinem Gefühlsausbruch ahnte, weil sie seit der Geburtsnacht nicht wiedergekommen war und als ich gerade an ihr vorbeistapfen wollte, wurde es mir klar. Hart packte ich sie am Arm und ich zog sie unsanft in eine Seitenstraße.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie ihr Kind verloren haben", begann ich, bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte: "Das trifft sich gut, weil ich dieses Kind auf keinen Fall will. Sie können es stillen und aufziehen, dann haben wir beide ein Problem weniger." Das war wohl wirsch und uneinfühlsam, aber das war mir egal. Ich wollte dieses Kind loswerden und zu Shizune zurückkehren. Zu Alkohol und Glücksspiel, wie ich es gewöhnt war. Familie passte nicht zu mir und diese ganze Gefühlsduselei kotzte mich an.

Völlig erstaunt war ich allerdings über die Antwort meiner Gegenüber: "Gut."

Ich war kurz davor nachzufragen, ob sie mich richtig verstanden hatte, als sie fortfuhr:

"Geben sie es mir und ich kümmere mich darum."

Ich war froh, dass uns keine Frauenschar erwartete, als ich am nächsten Tag mit der zukünftigen Mutter des Kindes das Haus betrat.

"Sie können ihr ruhig sagen, dass sie Ihre Tochter ist, ich habe sie nur zur Welt gebracht. Den Titel Mutter sollte diejenige tragen, die ein Kind aufzieht", erklärte ich im Gehen.

Kaum erreichten wir die Tür hörte ich aus dem Inneren bereits Weinen. Oh nein, nicht das schon wieder. Schon bevor ich sie überhaupt hochnahm, war ich völlig entnervt, sodass ich die Tür grob aufstieß. Das Kind auf dem Bettchen nahm jedoch meine Begleiterin und wiegte es im Arm, bis es still war. Ich war sichtlich beeindruckt. Das war eindeutig die beste Lösung. Ich würde meinen Milchfluss mit Hilfe eines Jutsus stoppen und konnte einfach zu meinem normalen Leben zurückkehren, bevor das neue Jahr begann. Das klang doch gut.

"Wie heißt sie?"

Und diesmal würde ich die Frage beantworten. Nun, eigentlich hatte ich vor zu sagen, dass sie es nennen sollte, wie sie wollte, doch als ich auf das kleine inzwischen nicht mehr rote Gesicht blickte, blieben mir die Worte im Hals stecken.

Ich wusste nicht, woher das plötzlich kam, aber ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Jiraiya mir einmal ganz leise ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. "Ich liebe dich, Hime." Ich hatte ihn dafür geschlagen, aber das war es nicht, was diese Erinnerung in diesem Moment heraufbeschwor. Dieses Kind würde nichts von ihm bekommen, wenn ich jetzt ihr die Entscheidung überließ. Ich hatte ihr das Leben geschenkt, aber er wusste nichts von ihr. War das gerecht? Sollte er nicht wenigstens hier…

"Sie heißt Himeko." Prinzessinnenkind, das Kind der Nacktschneckenprinzessin von Konoha. Wenigstens das sollte sie von ihrem Vater in sich tragen.

"Gut, ich werde mich um sie kümmern." Ihre Stimme war kühl und sie wendete sich sofort von mir ab als würde sie das Baby von mir abschirmen wollen, doch das war in Ordnung. Es war leichter nicht noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Sie fragte nicht nach, wessen Kind sie da bekommen hatte oder was sie ihm antworten sollte, wenn es fragte, wer seine Mutter war und das kam mir gelegen. Sie würde niemals eine Kunoichi werden, sie würde niemals nach Konoha kommen oder irgendwie davon erfahren, wer ihre Eltern waren und trotzdem würde sie leben und in diesem Dorf hier aufwachsen können, tun, was immer sie wollte und wenn sie wolle auch irgendwann selber Kinder haben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort holte ich meine Sachen und verließ das Dorf. Der Weg sollte, ohne schwanger zu sein, weitaus leichter zu bewältigen sein.

Sie würde glücklich werden und in Sicherheit sein. Vielleicht würde ich Jiraiya irgendwann von ihr erzählen… nein, wohl lieber nicht.

Es war mit dem Einbruch des neuen Jahres, als ich zu Shizune zurückkehrte, einen Tag, nachdem ich Himeko in die Hände dieser Frau gegeben hatte, der dritte Tag nach ihrer Geburt, der vierte nach meinem Aufbruch.

Ich hatte mein Versprechen gehalten. Jetzt konnte alles wieder so weitergehen, wie es sollte.


End file.
